


Don't hold back

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Fingerfucking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa had wished to never hear that howling again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't hold back

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- howling

 

 

Sansa had wished to never hear that howling again. And yet here she was, her ears hurting from the intensity of her aunt’s yelling. It was even louder than she had witnessed the first time; obviously because she wasn’t in a room below the happenings, but right next to the woman who writhed in the sheets.

And neither was Petyr the causer of her pleasure, but Sansa herself.

She couldn’t help but cry for the awareness of how sinful it was, how wrong it felt to touch her aunt where she didn’t even dare to touch herself. Slick and soft, bare flesh, wiry hair tickling her hand while she moved her fingers in and out of the woman, trembling all the while. But her aunt didn’t care about Sansa’s dreadful condition, she was just eager for her hunger being sated.

“Take the whole hand now, don’t hold back, oh gods, don’t hold back!” Lysa screamed and drowned out the cries of agony of her niece in her animal like howling.

 


End file.
